biblioteca_virtualfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Roberto José Marcelo Farias
) |Lugar de nacimiento = | ciudad de Villa María, provincia de Córdoba (Argentina) |Fecha de fallecimiento = |Lugar de fallecimiento = }}Roberto José Marcelo Farías Cabrera Fernández De la Vega y Mirabal es un escritor, cuentista y poeta argentino nacido en la ciudad de Villa María, provincia de Córdoba, en la noche de Walburga del 1 de mayo de 1967. Cursó sus estudios primarios en el instituto privado "Alejandro Bunge" los secundarios en el instituto católico privado "Nuestra Señora de la Compasión", ambos de.la provincia de Buenos Aires y los universitarios en la pública Universidad de Buenos Aires. Su padre Roberto Arturo (1943-2008) fue marino y su madre Lia del Valle Cabrera Mirabal (1942) perito contable. Trayectoria: Aprendió a leer cuando tenía cuatro años y a los cinco ingresó a la escuela primaria, donde cursaba inglés con alumnos de grados superiores. A partir de los ocho años, asistió a diversos atelieres donde recibió instrucción en las artes plásticas. A los once años ya escribía y dibujaba una suerte de tiras de cómics en la parte interior de las contraportadas de libros y cuadernos. En sexto grado fue destacado como mejor promedio de su escuela y erigido abanderado de la institución, sucediendo, de ese modo, a su hermana Andrea Elizabeth, quien le hizo entrega de los atributos y la Bandera Nacional en un acto público. A los quince adaptó para teatro el cuento "La barrica de amontillado", de Edgar Allan Poe, bajo el nombre "Emparedado"; poniéndola en escena ese mismo año 1982. A partir de esta época comienza su trabajo de militancia política, colaborando activamente en el partido UCR, hasta su época de universitario que es cuando se decanta por el MAS convocado por uno de sus cuadros. En 1987, fue uno de los miles de ciudadanos autoconvocados que manifestaron su defensa de la democracia frente a los portones de Campo de Mayo. En 1989, presenció los saqueos y otros desórdenes sociales y participó en las vigilias que se realizaron en zonas del cono urbano bonaerense que consistían en fogatas y piquetes nocturnos con el fin de evitar la incursión de saqueadores de otras zonas. En 1992, ya fuera de la universidad se traslada a la provincia de Córdoba a su ciudad natal donde edifica el mismo su primera casa. Su trabajo en lo cultural y literario se fortalece así como su afición a la fotografía y si en Buenos Aires los diversos trastornos políticos y sociales quedan plasmados en sus tomas en el interior logra captar los momentos inmediatamente posteriores a la explosión de la Fábrica Militar Rio III, eventos sociales, culturales y deportivos, así como hechos policiales con los que se cruzó en el camino; también viaja a otras provincias para captar la realidad social y dejarla plasmada en sus obras. En 1997 es cofundador de la Biblioteca Popular "Luis Roberto Altamira" de Villa Nueva. En 2000 comienza a escribir su libro de cuentos "Depredadores I" en el cual ficciona hechos reales de sangre nunca esclarecidos. En 2003 comienza la novela "Las noches de la hiena" que trata sobre los crímenes de dos niños de la ciudad. En 2007 crea el grupo "Vecinos Autoconvocados de Villa Nueva" como un intento de reclamar un verdadero cambio y renovación en la política y los políticos y su manera de hacerla. En 2009 participa de la refundación de la emisora Radio Popular Latina. A pesar de comenzar 2010 alejándose definitivamente de la política es autor de un proyecto de ordenanza para la regulación de la instalación de antenas de radioteledifusión en la ciudad de Villa Nueva. Crea el certamen de poesía y narrativa "Bicentenario". Ingresa a la SADE Villa María donde llega a ocupar los cargos de primer vocal, vicepresidente y secretario general. En esta institución crea la biblioteca Olga Fernández Nuñez, sanea archivos administrativos, crea el archivo histórico fotográfico, inaugura el primer libro de registro de socios, redacta un proyecto de estatuto para la filial, logra incorporar a la ordenanza 6880, la modificación que permitió a la SADE integrar la comisión evaluadora estipulada en esa norma, presenta el proyecto de ordenanza de promoción y difusión de las letras locales ante las autoridades de Villa Nueva, es artífice de la creación de la delegación James Craik de la SADE Villa María y autor de su reglamento normativo estatutario, trabaja en completa soledad para que la revista publicada por la filial no desaparezca; organiza y coordina actos y eventos literarios, presentaciones de libros, actúa en obras de teatro leído, etc. Organiza y coordina actos y presentaciones con organizaciones tales como APDH y el Centro de Veteranos de Guerra, asi como el área cultural del gobierno municipal. En 2011 redacta el proyecto de ordenanza pro instalación de una terminal de ómnibus en Villa Nueva. En 2013 crea y conduce el programa radial "Creando Puentes"; también crea e interpreta el personaje radial "Profesor Extralibarius Fonseca". En 2014 crea y coordina el grupo literario de adolescentes "Blog Generation". Autor del Certamen Poético Nacional "Poesía Argentina". En 2015 es autor del proyecto de declaración de interés municipal para el ciclo anual de lectura, llevado adelante desde la SADE, "Dolly Pagani 2015". En 2016 es autor del Concurso Literario Provincial de narrativa y poesía "Día de la Independencia" y es invitado por la Dirección de Cultura de la Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires para exponer su trabajo en la Feria del Libro. En 2017 crea los certámenes de poemas ilustrados "150 aniversario de Villa María" y "Bodas de Oro del Museo Fernando Bonfiglioli". A lo largo de su trayectoria fue invitado a participar de Ferias del libro en varias provincias y encuentros literarios locales nacionales e internacionales así como a dar charlas a establecimientos educativos. Dictó clases gratuitas de apoyo escolar primario a niños carenciados en la Parroquia San Ignacio. Ha publicado sus obras en antologías locales nacionales e internacionales. Dicta talleres literarios. A sus horas se insomnio y ocio, las comparte con sus dos compañeras, con sus dos amantes: su pareja y la literatura. Obras: Roberto Farías se ha dedicado a las artes visuales generando las muestras fotográficas: * Sentires * La luz nunca se apaga * Senderos * Feminis Causa Y ha participado de la muestra "Memoria como espacio colectivo" del año 2015, auspiciada por la Secretaría de Derechos Humanos de la Nación. También es autor de los spots audiovisuales: * Mining our future © 2009 * Ganale a la muerte © 2011 * A new bridge I © 2012 * A new bridge II © 2013 Ha realizado los cortometrajes: * Murdered by her notebook © 2010 * Grand mother's horror © 2014 * Niño en la playa © 2016 Roberto Farías ha cultivado todos los géneros literarios. No es un escritor rutinario, ni inerte: tiene lectores. No es un ciudadano contemplativo: tiene adversarios. Así se explica que quien ha alcanzado tantos logros haya conocido también la difamación y la injusticia. Su extensa obra literaria abarca los ocho libros de fotografía/poesía: * Sentires I * Sentires II * Sentires III * Deeping blue (bilingüe esp/inglés) * Senderos * Feminis causa * 144 145 * La luz nunca se apaga * Los veinticinco libros de poesía: * Triptico I * Triptico II * Triptico III * Autorretrato * Letrina cierta * Una palabra, todos los silencios * Mundo de dioses * Sakura kami, ese verdor naranja (haiku) * Perdí la capacidad para el epigrama o nunca la tuve? * Inquisiciones * Y * Wet and melted (poesía erótica sólo para mujeres) * Con los dos ojos * The border * The abyss * La resistencia * Dans la mort, avec la mort * Motivos * Otros motivos * Exposure * Ab Origine * Espectros * Reflexus o el sendero de las cuadernas de cristal * La noche, única herramienta para el crimen * A sotavento o los vuelos de la oruga Libros de relato: * My own agenda * Relatos para sobrinos I * Relatos para sobrinos II * Relatos para sobrinos III * Instantáneas * Relatos de horror I * Relatos de horror II Ha escrito los libros de cuento: * ¿Vínculos? * Depredadores I * Depredadores II * ¿Qué pasa? * Las novelas: * Las noches de la hiena * Esperanto I tiempo de cobro * Esperanto II razones de un comienzo * Esperanto III descansa en paz * Jaque mate * Los.libros de ensayo * Glosario I * Glosario II * Qué cómo por qué * Conflicto de baja intensidad Escribió la biografía: * Esta soy yo. Historia de una chica trans Categoría:Cuentistas de Argentina Categoría:Escritores de Argentina Categoría:Poetas de Argentina